Language Barrier
by xMischiefManaged013
Summary: Robin and Star are on their honeymoon in Italy, and we all know how stubborn men can be when they get lost, but don't want to admit it. This is Star finding directions her own way.RnR. FLUFF


-

**_Language Barrior_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Teen Titans, just the plot.

Please enjoy

Summary: Robin and Starfire are on their honeymoon in Italy, and we all know how stubborn men can be when they get lost, but don't want to admit it. This is Star finding directions her own way, but in a cute fluffy way.

ONE SHOT

* * *

'Oh Robin, honestly, stop your brooding, it's very unbecoming of you,' 

'...' no reaction.

'Ok, I'm going to say this the nicest way I know how...get up off your lazy ass, and let's go. We're going to miss our reservations if you don't hurry.'

'...' still no reaction.

'It's not like we have to ask for directions again.'

'...' wrinkling forehead, and teeth grinding.

'Ah, so that's what this is about. X'hal Robin, that was yesterday, and you're still pouting like a child.'

'Yah, but how do I know you wont do it again?'

'I'm not some randy school girl looking to snog everyone I meet. We were lost and you know it.'

'I would have found our way eventually'

'Nothing happened, why won't you get that through your thick skull.'

'Nothing, nothing happened, then why did he give you his phone number hmmm?'

'Oh Robin that is not what happened at all.'

_Yesterday_

_'Robin,' _

_'Yeah Star?' looking at map _

_'Face it, we're lost.' _

_'No we're not star, I just got to figure out what all of these tiny things mean.' Squints eyes at map. _

_'Not to mention the actual words.' She mumbled. _

_'What Star?' turns the map upside down. _

_'Nothing, nothing at all.' Slumps on bench _

_……. _

_'Star?' _

_'Yes,' _

_'We're lost.' Has that defeated look. _

_'Well, now that you're on the same page as me, let's go ask someone… Robin, where's the map?' _

_'Uhmm.' Looks towards shredded paper in trash can. _

_'Robin!' _

_'What?' looks sheepish. _

_'…' gives him that peeved expression. _

_'Ok, let's split up and meet back here in five. Good luck trying to find someone who speaks English.' _

_5 minutes later _

_'Where is she?' looks to his left, then behind him, and finally spots her a little off to his right walking up to an Italian man walking down the street. _

_'What is she doing? She doesn't speak Italian… Yet.' _

_Starfire grabbed the man off the street and gave him a sweet kiss. _

_Sig.na dell'OH dovrei informarlo, prima che più dei vostri baci generosi, che sono in effetti gay. _

_(Oh miss I should inform you, before anymore of your generous kisses, that I am in fact gay.)_

_L'OH sono spiacente terribile a tale proposito che era giusto un impulso improvviso o qualcosa, ma posso voi aiutare me ed il mio ritrovamento dell'amico il nostro senso. _

_(Oh I am terrible sorry about that it was just a sudden impulse or something, but can you help me and my friend find our way.)_

_Quello lui l'un colore rosso nella faccia, ma con capelli formidabili. _

_(That him the one red in the face, but with terrific hair.)_

_Sì quello è lui e potrebbe voi dirci come ottenere a Gardaland. _

_(Yes that is him, and could you tell us how to get to Gardaland.)_

_Mancanza sicura di cosa dell'OH se in primo luogo andate giù... _

_(Oh sure thing miss if you first go down… )_

_Grazie molto. _

_(Thank you very much.)_

_L'OH nessun problema e potreste dare questo a quell'uomo precipitare vostro con? _

_(Oh no problem, and could you give this to that dashing man you're with?)_

_L'OH, ringraziamenti sicuri di um per l'aiuto... _

_(Oh, um sure thanks for the help…)_

_Ciao. _

_(Goodbye.)_

'He gave you his phone number Star, that's something.'

'Well if you want to get technical, then yah he gave me his phone number.'

'Technical, Star he gave you his phone number in hopes that you'd call him back.'

'Well...'

'Star?'

'The number wasn't exactly for me.'

'What do you mean, wasn't for you?'

'He was gay Robin, the number was for you.'

'You're lying.'

'Robin. I can't believe you'd think i'd lie to you, you're my fiance, and we're on our honeymoon for god's sake. And you know I can't even lie my way out of a paper bag.'

'You're right, and I'm sorry. We should be having fun and not arguing' gives her a sweet yet loving kiss 'could I see the note.'

'Uhmm, sure thing.' she walks over to her luggage and gets the small piece of paper that caused all of this drama.

'Here.' he takes the note and reads over what it says.

'What does this say, seeing as how you're the one speaking Italian now.' she gave him the look and snatched up the paper.

'It says, to my fiery tempered lover with great hair, call me, love Blaise, and then his number.'

'Well now that that's over, want to go to our reservation.'

'Sure, just go get ready.'

'Be right out... I really do have good hair don't I?' he mumbled the last bit to himself, but she still heard him.

Reading over the note one final time she tossed in into the waste basket with a smirk on her face.

Al miei haired e smeraldo ardenti eyed il maiden, lo denominano, l'amore Blaise.

(To my fiery haired and emerald eyed maiden, call me, love Blaise.)

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'

-

-

-

Sorry about the translations, they may have been a bit rough. I used some translation site.

Well? What did ya think. Please leave a review I want to hear your opinions.

I wrote this after seeing the new titans movie, and the plot wouldn't leave me alone until I had it typed up.

Anywho I'm having a writer's block for my other TT story Learn to Accept. I know what I want to happen in the long run, but I don't know what to do for the next chapter. HELP!

Always,

Sara

-

-


End file.
